Ascesis
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: A pedido de sua mãe o monge Rabastan tenta salvar a alma do irmão Rodolfo.Yaoi,AU,darkfic,sadismo,happy end.


Autora: Yumi Sumeragi.

Obs: Esse fic é um conto yaoi, AU, incesto, dark. Contém sadomasoquismo pesado e estupro.Não digam que não avisei

_**Ascesis**_

Meu nome é Rabastan Lestrange.Estou colocando essas palavras no papel porque considero escrever um meio eficaz de organizar as idéias. Mudei muito nos últimos anos e é na tentativa de entender o que se passou comigo que estou acordado esta noite, sentado em frente á escrivaninha de madeira sistematicamente manchando de tinta as páginas virginais deste caderno cuja lânguida capa vermelho-sangue brilha sobre a luz artificial.

O momento que desencadeou uma revolução em minha existência aconteceu há dois anos atrás, quando me vi frente á mansão de meu irmão, coisa que jamais imaginei fazer.Posso dizer com certeza que só sai do mosteiro beneditino em que residia há mais de dez anos na época porque minha crise de fé coincidiu com o chamado desesperado de minha velha e religiosa mãe, que veio me visitar pedindo auxilio. As intrigas dentro do mosteiro, as brigas mundanas impostas pela convivência forçada entre pessoas de personalidades diversas, os pecados esporádicos e sussurrados de um colega ou dois me irritavam além do normal e eu me perguntava o tempo todo "_Deus, o que estou fazendo passando a vida aqui?_".

Mamãe queria que eu colocasse juízo na cabeça de Rodolfo, meu irmão mais novo.De acordo com o que ela relatou, o mau comportamento havia "passado de todos os limites socialmente aceitáveis". Eu não me surpreendi ao ouvir aquilo. Ninguém que realmente conhecesse "_Roddy_" se surpreenderia com algo que ele resolvesse fazer.Pedi uma licença ao mosteiro para me ausentar durante alguns por dias e, quando expliquei os motivos que me levavam a pedir para sair, ninguém se objetou a me permitir ir. Desconfio que o fato do abade conhecer Rodolfo me ajudou muito nesse processo.

Roddy tem esse efeito nas pessoas desde quando éramos crianças. Todos, por algum motivo, querem salvar a alma dele, mesmo que ele não esteja nem de longe interessado nessa possibilidade.E posso afirmar que ele nunca esteve. Deus, ele aos dez ou onze anos se dava ao trabalho de seduzir homens mais velhos! Minha mãe tinha de trancá-lo em casa para evitar que ele "se perdesse". Para minha eterna danação ele me contava tudo que fazia com seus amantes..._em detalhes. _ E eu tinha 15 anos quando ouvia essas coisas...era embaraçoso. Talvez por causa de sua beleza ele despertasse nas pessoas algum instinto protetor. Ele parecia um anjo pintado por Botticelli, ruivo, pálido como a lua e de grande olhos verdes esmeralda. Eu o adorava. Podia conversar com ele como nunca com ninguém antes nem depois.

Nunca tive coragem de me deitar com ele, embora ele me oferecesse isso com a simplicidade de um colega que oferece ao outro um doce.Pelo contrário... nessas horas, quando ele mostrava o quanto era uma prostituta, eu me sentia capaz de matá-lo. Houve uma época, no final de minha adolescência e pouco antes dele fugir de casa, em que eu odiava seus amantes com todas as minhas forças. Cheguei a ameaçar um deles de morte. E sempre perguntava a Roddy porque, porque ele agia daquela forma, porque ele não podia ser normal. E ele me respondia com mais perguntas "por que eu não poderia fazer o que gosto?" "o que é normal?". Ele me deixava sem chão. Eu o deixava exasperado. Nós nos adorávamos apesar disso. Eu me tornei monge. Ele fugiu de casa e foi viver na capital com um homem milionário muito mais velho cuja fama e perversão eram lendárias na nossa cidadezinha. Eu nunca saberia onde Roddy estava se ele não me mandasse cartas, nas quais se mostrava estranhamente feliz com a vida de luxúria que levava.

Minha mãe só soube seu paradeiro quando fama de um "clube" criado por Roddy se ampliou, não só na capital, mas em todo o estado.Na ocasião o homem com quem meu irmão vivia havia morrido deixando para ele uma enorme herança. Tão logo se viu dono de uma fortuna incalculável Roddy se mudou para uma mansão isolada, cercada por jardins, onde recebia todos os fins de semana nesse clube pessoas riquíssimas adeptas das perversões mais diversas para a prática daquilo que eu só poderia chamar de "bacanal". O tal "Clube da Ascese", cujo funcionamento era solenemente ignorado e tolerado na capital, no entanto se tornara um escândalo na religiosa cidade do interior onde minha mãe vivia. Mamãe era apontada na rua como à senhora que deu a luz a Roddy, o pecador, que tinha montado seu próprio inferninho. Minha missão era fazer meu irmão, se não se arrepender de seus pecados e passar a vida em penitência, pelo menos fechar seu inferninho famoso.

Fui então para casa de minha mãe, onde me inteirei dos acontecimentos e logo em seguida mandei uma carta para Roddy, solicitando permissão para visitá-lo.Sendo sincero comigo mesmo, admito que ansiei por vê-lo novamente. Fazia tanto tempo que ele era para mim apenas uma caligrafia refinada nas cartas e uma lembrança indelével daquela que, apesar dos pesares, foi a minha época mais feliz. Porque se para todos Roddy era somente um problema de alma perdida e sexo fácil, para mim ele era um companheiro, um cúmplice, um amigo e um desafio. Sem ele para testar meus limites minha vida se tornara incrivelmente plana, fácil e sem graça.

Ao receber minha carta Roddy não se deu nem ao trabalho de me responder: ele simplesmente mandou um carro extremamente caro e chamativo com chofer vestido como nos filmes de Hollywood vir me buscar. Conhecendo meu irmão como conheço tenho a certeza de que ele mandou todo esse paramento chamativo não só para me propiciar conforto, mas também para aumentar o escândalo que a cidadezinha criara em torno de sua _persona_. Ele sempre adorou causar alarde, deixando todos chocados com sua conduta. Passei horas no carro até chegar a mansão.O chofer era um homem soturno, tinha os olhos estranhamente vazios e não conversou comigo durante a viagem. Não gostei dele a primeira vista. Havia algo nele que me deixava desconfortável.

Cheguei a mansão de meu irmão no fim da tarde. O lugar era enorme, bem cuidado tendo uma arquitetura gótica refinada. Gárgulas pendiam do teto com um sorriso sinistro. O portão de ferro se dobrava em arabescos complexos. No jardim cantava um chafariz amplo, onde um anjo de mármore carregava um jarro que vertia água continuamente.Desci do carro e sem dificuldade abri os portões. Num lugar tão isolado como aquele não se havia necessidade de fechar a porta a prováveis ladrões.Andei com vagar até a porta da frente do casarão, me detendo para ver os jardins, incerto quanto minha vontade de ver Roddy de novo.

--- Bonito não? Fui eu que mandei construir esse chafariz. Mármore de carrara. Não poupei despesas. – disse atrás de mim uma voz aveludada, morna como sangue e insinuante como veneno.Eu sabia quem era o dono daquela voz. Não me voltei para vê-lo. Não conseguia encará-lo, não ainda.

--- Você não mudou nada então. Sempre teve um gosto...megalomaníaco. E caro.-provoquei.

Ele riu, sua risada clara como o ressoar de sinos de cristal.

--- E você continua um piadista nato. Isso não é apropriado para um monge, sabia. Pelo que me lembro para os beneditinos rir é coisa do diabo. Alias, você ter vindo aqui é algo que me deixa muito intrigado.Nunca pensei que um dia viesse até mim.

--- Mamãe me pediu que viesse. Diz que só eu tenho o poder de colocar juízo na sua cabeça.Ela está preocupada com você, com os caminhos que você anda tomando na sua vida...

--- Que mamãe vá para o diabo que a carregue. Ela não está preocupada comigo e você sabe disso. Ela esta preocupada com ela, com o que as amigas carolas dela vão dizer agora que a casa do filho dela está sediando um clube bem, alternativo. Mas ela me foi útil, uma vez que os choromingos dela o trouxeram até aqui. Senti saudades suas.

--- Eu só vim para tentar convencer você a mudar de vida. Se você me disser que não está interessado, prometo ir embora sem insistir no assunto.- disse eu tentando me manter sério e firme. O perfume dele era doce e intoxicante e por um momento senti meus joelhos fraquejarem diante de sua presença, uma vontade de me voltar para ele e abraça-lo, de tocar-lhe as faces pálidas. Eu deveria ter ficado no mosteiro.

--- Claro que estou interessado no assunto meu caro. Fique. Passe alguns dias comigo e prometo me tornar sinceramente acessível a quaisquer argumentos que você tenha a favor da virtude. – disse Roddy com a voz calma e amigável. E eu sabia que ele estava mentindo.Sim, porque ele não ia mudar, eu sabia, ele era sinceramente feliz sendo do jeito que era, e maldita era minha mãe por me pedir para interferir nisso.

--- Ok. Eu fico.-disse me voltando para ele, vencido. Não sabia por que estava ficando, mas sabia que salvar ele não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Por dentro a mansão era ainda mais exótica. Tinha dois andares, uma quantidade absurda de quartos e nas janelas belos vitrais coloridos exibiam cenas bíblicas. Só o quarto que foi designado para mim já é maior do que a casa de minha mãe, com uma cama de dossel ampla e um banheiro digno de uma terma grega. Todos os meus pertences foram arrumados por criados e o lugar é muitíssimo limpo.

Aliás, apenas os criados realmente me incomodaram.São todos lúgubres e silenciosos, nunca falando uma palavra comigo ou uns com os outros. Via muitos desses criados a andando pela casa como sombras, os olhos vazios como os de bonecas. Não sentia vontade de falar com eles mais do que sentiria vontade de falar com um abajur e sentir isso me deixava desconfortável. Gosto de falar com pessoas e rejeita-los como seres dignos de conversa me é antinatural.

--- Qual é o problema dos seus criados?-perguntei eu a meu irmão durante um jantar, incomodado.

--- Nenhum. Eles trabalham muito bem. Ou algum deles por acaso teve a audácia de fazer algo que lhe desagradou?-disse Roddy com um tom de preocupação na voz. Desde minha chegada ele foi obsessivamente atencioso comigo. Não posso dizer que não gostei de suas atenções, ou do jeito com que me olhava, como se bebesse minha presença ali como se ela fosse um vinho fino. Ele se arrumava especialmente para mim também, o que tornava sua presença no mínimo tentadora. E lá estávamos nós, um de frente para o outro na bela sala de jantar da mansão, apreciando vinhos finos e uma comida impecável, ele, um anjo pálido e andrógino vestido em veludo negro com detalhes em fios dourados, os cabelos ruivos compridos presos por uma fita de cetim e os lábios convidativos tingidos de batom vermelho-vinho.Eu devia ter ido embora no primeiro dia em que cheguei aqui.

--- Não é isso. Eles fazem tudo direitinho, arrumam, limpam... Mas são estranhos...

--- Não se preocupe com tolices, meu caro.Não vê que aqui tudo é feito pelo seu bem estar? Aqui tudo o que você pedir lhe será dado. Não vê o quanto desejo sua presença?- ele falou, voz numa nota tremula de adoração.

Engoli em seco. Corei. O quarto dele ficava ao lado do meu... "_A porta está sempre aberta_", ele me disse na primeira noite que passei aqui. Tive de trancar a porta do meu quarto, para impedir que meus pés me levassem onde não deveria ir. Ele me escutava falar sobre a virtude, mas não levava a sério o que dizia. E eu pensava "_Ele não vai mudar. Eu devo partir_".

--- Você fica belo quando cora, sabia? Seu recato me agrada enormemente.-ele disse num ronronar suave.

--- Vá bancar o tentador para quem cai em seus elogios Rodolfo.- falei irritado, pronunciando o nome dele em vez do apelido.

--- Wow, quanta agressividade. Mas pelo menos agora sei que pelo menos você se sente tentado por mim. Você chegou aqui tão impassível que estava começando a me perguntar se você era feito de bronze ou se eu tinha perdido meus encantos com o tempo.- disse ele brincalhão, sorrindo para mim e tomando mais um gole de vinho.

--- Você...é...um...cretino.- falei respirando fundo, fechando os olhos, tentando me acalmar e dando ênfase a cada uma das palavras. Estava com raiva dele, raiva por ele ser do jeito que era.Por que ele não podia ser normal?

--- Um pouco, meu caro, um pouco. Bem, tenho que conversar algo sério com você agora. Receberei visitas esse fim de semana, bem, que podem ser desconfortáveis para você. Mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que você parta.

--- Quer dizer que esse fim de semana o Clube da Ascese estará em atividade?-perguntei com todo sarcasmo que consegui reunir em minha voz.

--- Se você prefere colocar nesses termos. –ele disse casualmente. Senti meu sangue ferver de ódio. Nem mesmo comigo ali aquela prostituta abria mão de suas diversões! E ainda queria que eu ignorasse a bacanal e ficasse! Mesmo sabendo que eu viera para tentar fazê-lo mudar de comportamento ele simplesmente ignorava meus esforços e agia como uma rameira fazendo de sua mansão uma casa de tolerância!

--- Então devo partir, você queira ou não. Estava aqui com um propósito, mas suas atitudes tornam meu propósito inútil. Preciso retornar ao mosteiro o mais rápido o possível e também contar à mamãe que você é oficialmente um caso perdido.- disse eu amargamente.

--- Não, meu querido, você não vai. Não vou permitir que volte para aquele mosteiro horrível de onde não sairá mais para me ver.Estou até mesmo disposto a ser rude para conseguir que fique aqui comigo.

--- Mas que loucura é essa? É claro que eu vou embora. Você não pode me manter aqui!- disse eu indignado.

--- Posso e vou. Farei você ficar para sempre, meu bem amado, se tornando parte desta casa. Não tenha medo: não vou quebrá-lo demais. Só um tolo fere o que ama.Vou apenas tolher suas asas, para que não possa voar daqui.

Levantei-me assustado. Queria fugir o mais rápido que pudesse. Roddy não se mexeu de sua cadeira: continuou sentado, comendo com a calma de quem nada tem a temer. Fui em direção à porta da sala e na minha frente surgiu ele, o chofer sinistro que havia me trazido até a mansão.Depois nada. Apenas breu e dor.

O.O.O

Quando acordei estava num quarto sem janelas, deitado numa enorme cama de dossel com as mãos amarradas atrás do corpo. A única peça de roupa que me cobria o corpo, e mesmo assim só do torso até a cintura, era um espartilho negro tão bem amarrado que tornava minha respiração difícil. A porta do quarto se abriu com um ruído seco e meu irmão entrou no recinto acompanhado pelo detestável chofer. Roddy sorriu, se sentando ao meu lado na cama. O chofer ficou parado junto à porta com os olhos vazios fixos no infinito.

--- Tão bonito...Fique calmo, querido. Prometo ser breve com você. Sabe, todos os meus convidados já estão nos esperando na sala de encontros para começarmos. - disse ele acariciando meu rosto ternura.

--- Você é louco! Solte-me!- gritei com raiva. Ele riu diante do meu descontentamento.

---Shhhh...Seja paciente e educado ou vou ter de amordaçar você. Vim aqui apenas prepara-lo para o que o espera lá embaixo. – ele falou casualmente tirando de um dos bolsos uma tira de couro negra.

Ele tomou meu pênis na mão com casualidade, o acariciando com verve, num movimento lento de vai e vem.Mordi os lábios, numa tentativa de conter um gemido torturado de prazer.Nunca tinha sido tocado daquela maneira em toda minha vida. Meu orgulho, porém não me deixava admitir o quanto me era doce àquela carícia. Eu já suava frio, meu corpo perigosamente perto do êxtase pecaminoso quando senti a tira de couro amarrar meu pênis ereto fazendo todo o estimulo cessar subitamente. Gritei. Havia uma dor que ultrapassava a dor naquela interrupção, uma frustração que fazia minhas pernas cambalearem. Meu irmão me tocou o rosto suado mais uma vez.

--- Paciência, querido, paciência.Logo você terá o que quer.- disse ele saindo do quarto e dando ao chofer ordens que eu não consegui discernir quais eram.

O infame chofer me puxou da cama, me arrastando brutalmente pela casa até a sala de reuniões.O lugar estava repleto de pessoas bem vestidas e elegantes.Minhas pernas tremiam e eu cambaleava, sendo arrastado sala adentro. No centro uma mesa redonda de madeira escura dominava o ambiente. Fui colocado sobre ela ao lado de uma garota nova e de rosto belo que também tremia. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam repletos de medo. Eu também temia por meu destino.

Roddy estava sentado numa cadeira de espaldar alto, sendo reverenciado como um deus pelos outros participantes daquele drama louco. Ele fez um sinal para que começassem as atividades do clube. Tanto eu quanto à garota ao meu lado fomos amarrados à meus olhos eu implorava para que ele parasse com aquela insanidade. Ele me ignorava completamente, como se eu nada fosse.

O primeiro homem dali a me violar foi o chofer. Sua brutalidade absoluta rasgou minha virgindade como um punhal, me fazendo sangrar profusamente.Sentia-me tremer de nojo. Desmaiei, apenas para acordar sendo possuído por mais outro homem que desconhecia. Minha cabeça girava. A menina ao meu lado também era violada seguidamente.Havia poucas mulheres na casa, mas elas também me usaram, sentando sobre meu pênis dolorosamente ereto, mas incapaz de me dar qualquer satisfação.A sala estava repleta de risos. A menina ao meu lado gritava. Eu arfava, minha voz incapaz de emitir um ruído que fosse. Chorei. Eles continuavam. Meu membro atado fazia com que a vontade do orgasmo se transformasse em tortura. Depois de um momento que a mim pareceu infinito um aterrador silêncio se abateu sobre a casa. Rodolfo finalmente se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado.

--- Meus caros amigos, hoje nos reunimos porque meu grande amigo John, que está presente entre nós, teve a gentileza de nos ceder sua filha mais velha para essa cerimônia. Que comecem os ritos.

Eu e a menina fomos tirados da mesa. Trêmulo, fui amparado por meu irmão, que me beijou a fronte suada.Fechei os olhos. Algo em mim se dissolvia e eu já não pensava mais em dor ou pecado. Suas mãos em minha pele suada, usada e marcada eram como um bálsamo. Não havia mais raiva em mim, nem orgulho.

Vários instrumentos assustadores foram trazidos a sala pelos criados: punhais afiados, correntes, chicotes com pesadas pontas de ferro, cilícios, paramentos cirúrgicos vários. A menina foi jogada entre a turba de libertinos, que prontamente ataram seus pés e braços com as a boca com linha de bordado e uma agulha cega. A flagelaram violentamente enquanto a violavam.A fizeram usar o cilício.Riam. Os olhos temerosos dela foram se tornando cheios de um êxtase doentio. Ela foi se rendendo lentamente aos horrores que nela ministravam.

Nos braços de meu irmão também eu me rendia. Ele voltara a me acariciar, forçando os dedos longos dentro de mim sem gentileza, tocando onde eu sangrava mais. Meu olhar suplicava. Agora eu era um fiel em penitência, sendo supliciado por algo mais forte que eu mesmo.Minhas crises de fé cessaram para todo o sempre. Não havia mais em mim dúvida nem amor próprio. Quando Roddy me possuiu violentamente eu sorri. A menina a minha frente ainda sofria seus suplícios, sendo violada por dois homens ao mesmo tempo, pelo que me recordo.Eu já não me importava mais com ela.

Roddy soltou a tira que prendia meu pênis. Naquele momento fui arremessado para outro lugar, para uma luz cálida onde santos e anjos cantavam seus hinos.

O.O.O

No dia seguinte aos deboches eu percebi que meu irmão tinha conseguido o que queria: eu jamais iria partir. Meus ferimentos foram cuidados e me habituei à vida da casa. Passei a dormir com Roddy e sempre que ele deseja cedo aos caprichos dele. Cuido dos jardins, leio muito, vejo filmes, pinto quando tenho vontade, converso e passeio ao lado de meu irmão.Nunca mais vi minha mãe ou o mosteiro ou sai dos domínios da mansão.Espero ansiosamente os fins de semana, quando novamente sou o penitente que vê as luzes do paraíso. Amo e venero meu irmão mais do que um dia pensei em amar e venerar algo. Ele me trata bem e vivo num constante estado de plenitude. Assim como um bom monge não se sente preso em sua clausura porque nela Deus lhe faz companhia eu não me sinto preso aqui. Assim como um monge sente satisfação em ser na purificado pela dor eu sinto satisfação em ser um bom instrumento de prazer.

A menina que sofreu junto comigo se tornou uma de nossas criadas de olhos ocos. Roddy me explicou que os criados são estranhos porque passaram por uma cerimônia completa de ascese através da dor e da humilhação, perdendo toda a individualidade e se tornando vazios e obedientes. Ela será um corpo oco até mesmo no dia em que meu irmão se cansar dela e providenciar sua morte.Ele sempre mata os criados cedo ou tarde. Prazeres assassinos... é como ele chama seus métodos de se livrar de criados antigos.Aliás, eu pedi a ele que matasse o chofer e meu desejo foi atendido.

Eu passei por uma "ascese" também, só que em menor escala. "_Apenas o suficiente para quebrar suas asas_" Roddy me disse. Ele jamais iria querer como cúmplice e companheiro uma boneca totalmente quebrada. Sinceramente não me importo de ter tido as asas quebradas. Sou feliz aqui como nunca fui antes e sei que a sua maneira ele me ama.Meu irmão cuida muito bem de mim, chegando a mimar-me. Procuro retribuir esses cuidados sendo uma boa boneca para as necessidades dele.Semana passada ele me deu este belo livro onde agora escrevo, para que eu pudesse organizar meus pensamentos e minha trajetória. Um presente para comemorar nosso segundo ano juntos, ele me disse radiante.

Quanto a mim apenas espero que esses dois anos se multipliquem em décadas.

**FIM**

**Obs:** Escrevi esse conto tendo como inspiração principalmente _120 dias de Sodoma_, de Sade e o artigo _A Imaginação Pornográfica _de Susan Sontag. No artigo Sontag cita várias vezes o livro "_A História de O_" dizendo a partir da análise desse livro que a pornografia, ao contrário do erotismo, é ligada principalmente à morte do eu, ao estilo "tanático".O erotismo seria ligado ao "Eros", o amor, e a pornografia a "Tanatos", a morte. No caso especifico do livro "_A História de O"_ Sontag diz que à morte do eu é, como na religião, uma ascese do espírito. Procurei então trazer esses conceitos na forma como os entendia para o conto, embora ache que poderia ter ousado mais. Também escrevi isto como um desafio a mim mesma e aos meus próprios pré-conceitos.Não é fácil, pelo menos para mim, escrever um conto desse estilo e sendo sincera tive (e tenho) bastante vergonha dele...

Agradeço a Isabella Lestrange e a Ília–chan pelo apoio...se não fossem elas eu jamais chegaria ao fim desse conto.


End file.
